Our Love Blossom under the Rain
by March Rosenqueen
Summary: It all started on the rainy day. How both of them could be close always be a mystery for the others. No one knows about it except for the both of them. It after all is something that you would never expected. And it was all started on that rainy day...


**-Our Love Blossom under the Rain-**

* * *

><p><strong>Pairing:<strong> 1827

**Disclaimer:** I don't own

* * *

><p><em>Sometimes love comes to you without you noticing it,<em>

_And when you finally acknowledge its presence,_

_You had already fallen deep into it…_

* * *

><p>It all started on that rainy day years ago. It was raining so hard and Tsuna being his usual self, he didn't bring any umbrella with him even though his mother had reminded him. But of course he didn't listen to her, thus resulted his current situation. It's not like he didn't listen to what Nana had told him, it just that he didn't have time to even pick the umbrella with him.<p>

After all he had woken up late again that morning and he better started to run his way to school if he didn't want to get bitten by a certain prefect. Still as he looked at the rain right now, he couldn't help but regretting the fact that he forgot to bring his umbrella with him that morning.

"Juudaime! Why are you still here?" Gokudera asked, his eyes looking at the brunette in front of him.

Tsuna turned his head to see his loyal friend stood behind him; the silver haired boy was holding an umbrella in his hand. It was obvious that the Italian boy was going to go home at the moment.

"Ah, Gokudera-kun… Uhm, well you see I don't bring my umbrella with me today so…" Tsuna smiled sheepishly as he trailed off.

The silver haired boy who heard his beloved boss' answer immediately beamed as his eyes gleamed. "If that so then you can go back with me. I don't mind sharing umbrella with Juudaime!" Gokudera said enthusiastically.

"Eh? But-… But I don't want to be a bother…"

"If it's for Juudaime then it's okay." Gokudera replied quickly.

"But-"

"Yo, Tsuna! Why are you still in here?" An arm wrapped around Tsuna's shoulder.

The brunette looked behind him to see a grinning Yamamoto who looked like he was going to go home as well. The black haired boy was smiling like usual as his arm still rested on Tsuna's shoulder.

"Yamamoto, are you going back as well?" Tsuna asked, giving his friend a small smile.

"Yep. But it seems like the rain won't stop soon," the baseball lover answered as his eyes looked back at the still pouring rain.

"But didn't you say that you have to help your father?" Tsuna looked at Yamamoto quizzically.

"Well yes, but I don't have my umbrella with me and since I will have an upcoming competition I can't get sick. So I guess I have to wait until the rain stop, I hope the old man can wait until that time," Yamamoto grinned sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head.

"Ah! Why don't you go back with Gokudera-kun? He is bringing his umbrella with him today and I'm sure he won't mind to share it with you. That way you could still help your father without getting sick from running under the rain," Tsuna said happily, his head turned to look hopefully at the silver haired boy.

Gokudera who unfortunately wasn't immune to Tsuna's puppy eyes just sighed dejectedly before glaring at the still grinning Yamamoto. "Fine if Juudaime asked me to, I will do it. But don't think that I will do this again," Gokudera snapped as he glared at the black haired teen.

Yamamoto just laughed as he was already used to Gokudera's temperamental answer. "Are you sure you don't need me to go back and take you home, Juudaime?" the bomber asked, looking worriedly over the small brunette.

Tsuna gave his silver haired friend a reassuring smile as he shook his head, "It's okay, Gokudera-kun. I'm sure the rain won't be that long; I can go back by myself. You should just go home after you walk Yamamoto to his house."

After watching both of his friends walked away from the school ground, Tsuna sighed heavily. _'It seems like I have to wait until the rain stops. I hope it won't be long…'_

He had promised the children that he will play with them today after he came back from school but as he was looking at the rain which didn't show any indication that it would stop soon, he just hoped that they wouldl be patient enough to wait for him without destroying the house.

"Why are you still here?" The cold voice of a certain prefect startled Tsuna out of his reverie.

The small brunette jumped at the sound, completely surprised from the sudden appearance of the Head of Disciplinary Committee. "Uh…Hibari-san…" He squeaked, his eyes widened in fear for being bitten to death by the prefect.

"You haven't answered my question, herbivore." Hibari repeated, his cold grey eyes looking at the small boy in front of him.

The boy shrank further under the prefect's gaze. "Uh…I forgot my umbrella..." Tsuna murmured weakly at the flat glare Hibari was giving him.

"Come with me."

"Hi-…Hibari-san?" Tsuna squeaked once more.

Hibari didn't bother repeating himself, instead he seized Tsunayoshi by the upper arm and forcibly dragged him to the outside of the school building. "Wh-..Where are we going, Hibari-san?" Tsuna stuttered.

Hibari simply ignored him as he continued to drag the boy with him. They passed the hall and continued walking down the stairs before Hibari pushed the small boy to the school gate. Tsuna stumbled before he managed to catch himself before he fell down, his eyes looked back at the black haired teen with fear and confusion.

Hibari simply looked at him impassively as he threw his jacket at Tsuna. "Uh, Hibari-san? This is your jacket…"

"Didn't you say that you forget your umbrella?" Hibari asked out of the blue, as he simply ignored what Tsuna had said.

Tsuna blinked, he stared at the prefect in front of him with a confused look on his face. After registering what the other had said, his eyes widened in surprise. He glanced back at his hand which was still holding the prefect's jacket before he looked back at the calm teen.

"But you don't have to give me your jacket. I mean I can still wait for some time until the rain stops," Tsuna waved his arms frantically, hoping the prefect wouldn't be mad at him.

Hibari remained quiet for a few moments before turning to the side. "I'm not giving you my jacket, herbivore. I simply lend it to you so you could just go home already. Staying after school is not allowed and you're bothering me. Go home already or I'll bite you to death,"

Tsuna just blinked, his honey-colored eyes wide in shock before it softened at the answer Hibari gave to him. A small warm smile made its way to his face as he looked at the back of the said prefect. "Th-…Thank you, Hibari-san. I will return it to you tomorrow,"

Hibari just 'hmm' to himself and then yawned right afterwards, covering his mouth with his right hand. He started to walk away from the brunette; leaving Tsuna to stare at the retreating figure of the cold prefect.

* * *

><p>The next day, Tsuna made sure that he doesn't forget to bring his umbrella with him as he doesn't want yesterday's event to be repeated again. He also made sure that he doesn't forget to bring Hibari's jacket as well as he already promised the prefect that he will return it today.<p>

Reborn said nothing to him when he returned home yesterday with Hibari's jacket soaked around his body. Though the baby sure gave him a look which he couldn't comprehend, it's as if the Sun Arcobaleno knows something that he doesn't know.

But Tsuna said nothing about it, he was already grateful that his home tutor didn't say anything since he also didn't know what answer he should gave the baby. After all, Tsuna knows for sure that Hibari isn't one who would show any form of kindness to anyone and for him to see such an action from the prefect must be one of a rare opportunity.

And he is sure that the prefect won't like it if Tsuna said something about it. Tsuna was already grateful enough that the prefect didn't bite him to death yesterday and he'd prefer it to stay that way.

That's why as he walks to the school this morning, he can't help but feel nervous. He doesn't know how he should face the cold prefect after what had happened yesterday. Should he act like nothing had happened or should he shows his gratitude? He is really confused that he doesn't sure what he should do.

"Juudaime? Juudaime?"

Tsuna jumps up when Gokudera's voice sounded right next to him. His startled honey-colored eyes look at the silver haired teen next to him. Gokudera has been calling the brunette for some time now but it seems as if the small boy was lost in his own world as Tsuna didn't acknowledge his call.

He eyed his beloved Tenth next to him with worry. "Are you okay, Juudaime?"

"Uh…I am. I'm sorry, what is it again Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna smiled sheepishly, looking apologetically at the silver haired bomber.

"I'm just asking you if you returned to your home safely yesterday,"

"Ah! Yes I did. Thank you for your concern."

Gokudera beamed at the reply as he starts to tell the brunette his undying devotion. They continue to walk to the school with Gokudera happily tell Tsuna his new technique. Once they arrived at the school ground, Tsuna quickly excused himself as he wants to see a certain prefect to return his jacket.

He has spotted Hibari at the reception room through the window in his way to the school building. That's why before the bell rings; he quickly walks to the said room. Tsuna isn't so oblivious at the look the other students give him as he walks down to the reception room but he ignores them.

He knows that he had to return Hibari's jacket quickly before the cloud guardian comes to him for it. Which he knows won't end up nicely. As he opens the door of the reception room slightly, his eyes catch the sight of the prefect dozing off on his desk.

The peaceful look on Hibari's face caught him off guard as Tsuna has never seen the prefect's sleeping face this close before. Still somehow he can't stop but feels the slight tug on his heart at the sight in front of him.

He approaches the Cloud Guardian slowly, his eyes are staring at the still dozing prefect cautiously. He has learned the hard way what will happen if he wakes the prefect from his slumber and he doesn't want to repeat the experience again.

As he circled around the desk, he drops the jacket on the prefect's shoulder. All the time making sure that the Cloud Guardian won't wake up from his action. He must be really tired if he doesn't awake at Tsuna's slight movement. And Tsuna doesn't want to awake the other as he can see the slight exhaustion on Hibari's face.

'_It must be hard for him to work on all those papers… And he also has to patrol around the school after that… Sometimes I wish there's something I could do to help him, but knowing Hibari-san; he won't accept any help from anyone…'_

Tsuna sighed at his own thought. Knowing that the prefect will be upset if Tsuna ever offered his help for the said guardian. Still he as he looks at Hibari, he can't stop but feels like he wants to do something for his Cloud Guardian.

After some moments, Tsuna decided to make the others a hot cup of tea as he knows the prefect must need it later. He leaves the room right after he placed the cup in front of the still dozing prefect. All the time making sure that the prefect is still sleeping when he left the room.

Some moments later, Hibari wakes up from his nap. His eyes look at the cup of tea in front of him with curiosity. As he stretches his arms, he notices his jacket is on his shoulder. The one which he had lent to Tsuna yesterday. His eyes look back and forth at his jacket and the tea in front of him before he finally concludes his situation. Hibari made a mental note to see a certain brunette at lunch later. But for now, he will simply enjoys the warm of the tea the brunette had made for him as he sipped the tea slowly.

* * *

><p>Since that day, Tsuna started to see more of the prefect. Although at first Hibari beat him because of it but slowly the prefect started to warm up towards Tsuna. There's no denying that Hibari still bites Tsuna if the small boy broke the rules but somehow the prefect always holds back at the brunette.<p>

And Tsuna knows this as he can see that the damage he has suffered isn't as bad as the others who had been bitten to death by Hibari. And somehow, along those years he had been the only one except Reborn who has managed to calm Hibari down.

At first neither of them realize the feeling which is slowly growing within their heart but as time passed by, they could feel it. Hibari was the first one who realized the feeling within his heart; at first he deemed it as a weakness as he doesn't need such an emotion within his heart.

He tried to ignore it but somehow no matter what he had done, he just couldn't make it dissappear, that's why slowly, he started to accept it. Tsuna was the last who realized his own feeling for the prefect. And Tsuna being himself, denied his own feeling.

After all, he had been in love with Kyoko for some years, although his love is just one-sided, still it surprised him to know that along the way he had moved on from his love to her and fell for his own Cloud Guardian.

Because seriously, what kind of people in their right mind falls in love with Hibari Kyouya? Still there's no denying that he indeed has fallen for his cold and aloof guardian. But after some kicks and bruises from Reborn who somehow knows his feeling for Hibari, he started to accept it.

After all, he can't choose to who he wants to fall in love. Love just comes whenever it likes. Beside after knowing his Cloud Guardian better than anyone, Tsuna can tell that there's a side of Hibari that only him can have a privilege to see. And he is really grateful for it, as he never wanted to share it with anyone else.

And now the twenty five year old Tsuna is looking at the curtains which are open slightly, showing only a slightly drizzling rain in contrast to yesterday's fierce downpour. As he's staring at the pouring rain, he can't help but reminisces at the event that had happened some years ago.

The sound of the door of his room being opened, snapped him out of his reverie although Tsuna does nothing about it. He already knows who is it, besides he doesn't feel any ill intent from the person and it is enough to deem that it was safe for him to be relaxed.

After some moments, a pair of arms wrapped themselves around his waist as he glanced back to see his lover nuzzling his head into his shoulder. Tsuna simply smiled and leaned back at the older man chest. "You're back early," Tsuna said after a while, a warm smile on his face.

"I finished the mission earlier. Besides, you did tell me to come back soon," the black haired man pointed out, still burying his face into the brunette's shoulder.

"I did. It's just that I want to spend this day with you."

"Why? It's not like you to be like this, Tsunayoshi." Hibari stared at the twenty five year old brunette and smirked.

"It-…It's just that today is special and I have asked the others to not disturb us so I-…" Tsuna stuttered, he can already feel his face blushing from the embarrassment he feels.

"Oh, and why is that?" He teased, feeling amused at the look on the brunette's face.

"Well today is your birthday and I thought since we rarely spend our time together, it will be good if we could finally have time to be alone," Tsuna blushed as he answered the ex-prefect.

Hibari smirked at the answer; his hand squeezed the brunette's cold hand gently. "Have you waited for me that long? Your hands are cold," Hibari closed his eyes in contentment.

"I'm just looking at the rain when you arrived,"

"The rain?" The guardian asked, his eyes looking at the Vongola boss with interest.

"Yes. Do you remember those years ago when you first lent me your jacket? It was raining too on that day and since that day I started to get close to you," Tsuna smiled, closing his eyes as he started to reminisce the memories of his younger self.

"Hmm, you made me a cup of tea the next day. Anyway, it's because you were looking so pathetic on that time," the guardian replied with a small smirk.

"Hey! I didn't know why you suddenly grab me like that, I was so afraid that you will bite me!" Tsuna pouted as he punched the guardian's shoulder lightly.

"I know but you really look so pathetic that day, I can't help but feel pity towards you." Hibari replied, resting his forehead against the smaller male.

"W-What?" Tsuna questioned, looking for confirmation if what he has heard was correct.

"I'm not repeating what I have said, Tsunayoshi." The Cloud Guardian mumbled.

Tsuna smiled softly at his lover's answer, already used to with the other's behaviors. He ran his fingers through the black tresses slowly, savoring the feel of the silky hair against his fingers.

"I love you."

Thin lips curved into a smile at the words and a hand gently brushed against Tsuna's cheek, cupping it. As he lifted his face back up so that their gazes would meet, Hibari pressed his lips against the brunette and kissed him softly.

He pulled back a moment later as he looks at the blushing face of the brunette in front of him. Tsuna looks back at the Cloud Guardian, his face is still blushing from the kiss. After a while the brunette smiles softly at the older male. "Happy Birthday, Kyouya. I love you," Tsuna murmured, blushing again.

"Thank you for the present," Hibari chuckled as he embraced Tsuna.

Tsuna says nothing but embraced Hibari back, feeling so content in the warmth of his lover's embrace.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> This story is purely based from my imagination. I tried my best to not make Hibari OOC, but please forgive me if somehow I do make him OOC. And for the TYL!Hibari, I made him become more gentle than before to Tsuna because I think that even though he always cold to our cute uke but still as those years pass by surely he will become gentle to Tsuna. And of course he just gentle to our favorite uke when they were alone and no one is around since there's no way Hibari will do such a thing as Public Display Affection. He just doesn't seem to be a person who will do such a thing. Anyway, I write this down as a gift for Hibari on his birthday. Happy Birthday Hibari! ^^ I hope all of you like this and sorry if there's still some error on it. I'm still working on to improve my skill. Please give me review to help me know what you think of it. Thank you for reading my story :D


End file.
